Believe
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sequel to Strength, 6th in the series of Sakura being trained by the Four Uchiha, in this oneshot it details the extremely tough training regimen Shisui sets in order to prepare Sakura for the final round of the Chunin Exams in order to beat her opponent which is Shino Aburame, with a couple of unexpected revivals, hope you all enjoy


During the month she had for training before the last round of the Chunin Exams, Shisui took his little apprentice from the village, in her defense it hadn't been her idea, and the Uchiha had made a good argument against his elders.

"You've been teaching her elemental jutsu, you taught her chakra control and medical ninjutsu, plus helped her increase her stamina, beyond helping her improve on her throwing that's all I've done and even Itachi has taught her fire style and survival skills, it's my turn" Shisui sulked.

With that the argument had been won without further resistance on Itachi, Obito or Madara's part and after getting strict permission from Minato to train outside the village, with the warning to be back a day before the final round or she was disqualified.

After packing her belongings and saying a quick farewell she and Shisui headed through the gates of the village and off into the distance "So what are you going to teach me anyway Shisui-san" Sakura inquired when they were little more than twenty miles away from Leaf.

Shisui turned and flashed her a grin "My signature jutsu of course the Body Flicker technique, also I'll be helping you come up with a solid plan to defeat your opponent, Shino Aburame from the Aburame Clan" the Uchiha announced without skipping a beat.

Emerald orbs blinked slowly as Sakura considered what she knew of her classmate "Right it won't be easy to beat him, he has a good defense with his insects and they can be used as offensive as well" the pinkette mused aloud.

Up ahead the raven haired twenty one year old chuckled "Don't worry about it now Sakura-chan, we have all month to come up with a plan" he assured walking along leisurely enjoying the light breeze that blew by and ruffled his hair.

If only his great uncle Kagami could see him now, an adult now in his own right with the cutest apprentice "Guess that's true Shisui-san" she grinned from ear to ear keeping pace with the older taller male as they settled into a comfortable silence.

For awhile they trekked taking no heed of their surroundings until the tree's began to thin and they arrived at familiar clearing at least to the thirteen year old girl "This is where we'll be training, though every once in awhile we might move" Shisui turned to face the girl.

Only to find her staring around with a fond look in her jade eyes "This is where Itachi-san brought me before, for fire nature and survival training" Sakura sighed wistfully glad that out of all the places it was one she was familiar with.

He blinked before shaking his head in amusement "Well then that makes things easier since your comfortable you won't have a hard time learning what I'm going to teach you, first we'll start with weights, sit down Sakura-chan I'm going to give you the first set of weights" the Uchiha commanded.

Sakura didn't hesitate, didn't so much as even think about disobeying and sat down as close as she dared and watching curiously with wide viridian eyes as five pound weights were strapped to her legs and arms, before being wrapped in bandages.

"Is this to help me get faster Shisui-san" the pinkette could only hazard a guess why the weights were needed, it proved to be the right thing to ask as they stood and she stretched out her limbs adjusting to the weight rather quickly.

The man nodded "Exactly Sakura-chan, and every week we'll up the weight of the weights by two pounds so by the time we return to the Leaf Village you should be up to wearing eleven pound weights with ease" the raven haired male answered.

Not to bad considering that she was just starting off "Alright then I'm going to start by doing fifteen laps around the clearing" the only pink haired girl in existence exclaimed, then took off at a run, she wouldn't fail, couldn't.

Hours later after nearly wiping out on the dirt before she was caught in firm, strong arms, dinner had been made "Okay now would be a good time to talk about the elephant in the closet, that means your opponent during the Chunin Exams, what do you know about him" Shisui asked.

Stoking the fire with a stick to keep it going for a couple more hours yet, his little apprentice glanced up at him "He's an insect user so his insects will no doubt play a large part in his fight, though because he relies mainly on them, he might be horrible at taijutsu" Sakura rattled off.

It was just a few things that came to mind "Uh-huh and what else Sakura-chan, how do you suggest getting around his insects" the raven haired male prodded wanting to hear what else the girl had come up with.

Her lips pursed in consideration "No doubt he would be upset over the loss of some of his insects, they live inside of their host and he's become attached, he can't stand it when insects are harmed, so if I take a few out, then I would be able to get in close" the pinkette explained slowly.

Mind whirring a mile a minute as she thought on the fight that would be happening a month away "Precisely, though you'll have to come up with several other tactics, have a back up plan for your back up plan and think several steps ahead" the Uchiha commented.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding "I also have to be wary of getting any on me, I heard once that the female kikaichu gives off a faint smell that only the male beetle can smell and if I try to hide and a female is on me then it would make things harder" the thirteen year old continued.

An in depth answer just by speaking about the subject of her future fight for a few minutes, Shisui chuckled "Very good Sakura-chan, now get some rest, tomorrow will be harder as you struggle to adjust to your weights" he ushered her off to her bed roll.

"Goodnight Shisui-san" she yawned and then moments later her breathing evened out, he stood going around the clearing setting up traps, it was something he would have to teach her or Itachi could, since her survival training had been left up to him.

The next morning like she'd been told it was harder to train with the weights dragging her down even with her chakra enhanced strength she could only go at half the speed she usually could "Come on Sakura-chan, we have to get you back up to your usual speed" Shisui called.

As she ran by him slowly "I know Shisui-san and I swear I won't let you, Madara-san, Obito-san or Itachi-san down" Sakura vowed emerald eyes narrowed in determination as she slowly picked up speed it was hard, but she would do it no matter what it took.

Shisui kept his onyx eyes pinned to his little apprentice as she slowly increased her speed using chakra enhance her strength as well as speed until she inevitably tripped "Kami Sakura-chan I swear your the clumsiest ninja I've ever met" the Uchiha chuckled.

Not trying to be horribly mean "Hehehe sorry that's gonna take some time before I get use to the new training, and I know I'm not as graceful as other kunoichi but someday I will be" the pinkette announced jumping to her feet.

And going through her normal training session, which included elemental training in all three of her natures, chakra enhanced strength, punching the ground repeatedly and finally chakra control in which she practiced the mystical palm.

In between all this was lunch and taking a quick dip in the river that she knew the way to by heart, before it was eventually time for dinner yet again "You did good today Sakura-chan, so have you come up with any new idea's for your fight" Shisui prodded.

She nodded her head eagerly "Exploding tags and knock out gas combo, or mild poison that only disables his Kikaichu, I'd think they would hate water as well, so I'm gonna use a water elemental tag and place them around the field and when he nears one set it off" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

"Mm not bad for just a day of thinking on all the options available to you Sakura-chan" the twenty one year old Uchiha clapped his hands, plus the tags would help her expend less chakra unless absolutely needed they were good idea's.

Her eyes lit up at the praise "That's not all, I'm going to use a mild earth jutsu to hopefully knock him off balance and sweep in with the body flicker, after all a ninja must always have the element of surprise and he doesn't know what I can do" the thirteen year old girl snickered.

It really was amazing how quickly the girl could come up with battle tactics "You could always try genjutsu as well, though considering his sensei, he might be use to them, in which case that plan fails" Uchiha offered.

"True Kurenai-sensei is hailed as the genjutsu mistress of the Hidden Leaf Village, like Lee-san's sensei Might Gai is hailed as the taijutsu master of the Hidden Leaf Village" the pinkette listed for effect not wanting to be left behind.

Their conversation died down after that before they both headed to bed for the night, the following five days were like hell until she finally adjusted to the three pound weights strapped to her arms and legs, to which she was promptly given five pound weights.

And they moved their camp further away which meant no more comfortable surroundings "Time to train somewhere new, this next area I hope your ready for Sakura-chan" Shisui whistled just a little to innocently making her wonder where he was taking her.

Less than forty miles later after setting a grueling pace they arrived in a new clearing there was a large lake that took up most of the clearing, and in the center of the lake was a small patch of land "Don't tell me you want me to learn how to water walk" Sakura asked.

Not sure how to feel "Yep it'll be easy Sakura-chan especially with your chakra control, once you understand the mechanics of the technique you'll have it down just like that" the raven haired male snapped his fingers.

While his little apprentice stared at the water surface caution in her gaze, this was something Obito hadn't taught her yet "And let me guess I have to reach you before sundown or I won't get dinner or something" the pink haired girl gulped quietly.

His lips spread into a wide smile "Exactly Sakura-chan first to execute the water walking technique you must first apply what you learned during the tree climbing exercise, but there's a twist, you have to constantly reapply your chakra to your feet" the Uchiha explained.

Sakura took in the information and stowed it away to be used in a matter of minutes "And account for every little ripple, wave or fish in the water right" the pinkette finished for him and the Uchiha nodded lightly.

Then to demonstrate focused chakra into his feet and stepped out onto the lake surface "You have until sundown and if you don't make it I'll come to fetch you and you'll get dinner so don't worry" Shisui waved heading for the little patch of land that would fit the both of them comfortably.

She blew out a breath, watching closely how easy the Uchiha made the technique look, then focused chakra into her feet, gripped the lapels of her pack tightly in her hands, and took a step out onto the lake.

Her foot threatened to go under until she reapplied the same amount of chakra as before steadying her foot, then brought her other foot out until she was stood atop the lake surface, keeping the flow of her chakra consistent and making sure to reapply it every few seconds.

Fully standing on the lake at that point "Here I come Shisui-san" Sakura called taking another step forward, then another and another, her chakra wavered but she grit her teeth and pushed onward until her feet hit dry land, only then did she fall to her knee's as she realized she'd made it.

"Good job Sakura-chan and it only took you thirty minutes, that's a full hour and a half shorter than it took Sasuke-chan to learn the technique when Itachi-chan taught him" the raven haired male praised having set up an early camp.

Knowing how difficult walking on water actually was for first timers until they got use to it and didn't have to think about it anymore, Sakura grinned "And everyone calls Sasuke a prodigy, yet here I am with better chakra control and at the same level" the pinkette let out a bunch of giggles.

The one teaching her chuckled under his breath, he'd just known she would become stronger, could beat Sasuke someday if given the proper training "Right now it's time for the other part of your daily training, battle tactics" Shisui said drawing her attention and she straightened.

Her brow creased in consideration going over what she'd already thought up, what would work, what would possibly work, or what would outright fail "Ninja wire, I can use a cover of laughing gas powder paired with a mild exploding tag, while plugging my nose and set it up with a camouflage seal" Sakura announced.

"Interesting and unique, that way he would trip it without realizing it and his insects would be affected by the laughing gas, you know I'm glad I brought these along, a fuinjutsu for beginners book and blank scrolls and tags to write seals on" the twenty one year old grinned.

Sakura's eyes lit up yet again as she took the new interesting objects "I promise to think up more tomorrow Shisui and finish my other training and practice these and the body flicker technique faster" the thirteen year old vowed.

Polishing off her dinner of herb pasted fish and berries tossed her stick onto the fire, crawled into her bedroll then dozed off for the night, there was a little point in setting up traps so close to camp since they were surrounded by water and it wasn't long after that before he was asleep as well.

Her training there continued for the next four days, while working on her fuinjutsu skills and practicing the body flicker, learning how to spar on water and avoid being hit by stray weapons and thinking up various battle tactics.

Before it was decided they'd move on to another place "One thing you must understand is that one can never be to comfortable in their surroundings or an enemy could attack when you least expect it" Shisui explained when asked why they were moving so soon.

When it hadn't even been a week since they'd been there "I see, by the way when we stop could we run through a few battle simulations in a genjutsu" Sakura inquired, she wanted to see how a possible fight between her and Shino would go down it would help her come up with new ideas.

Shisui nodded in acceptance and couldn't resist ruffling her short pink locks "Anything you want Sakura-chan, you are my apprentice and I'm supposed to teach you important things after all" he grinned walking along at that same leisurely pace.

It didn't fool her for a second, because she knew that he was always on guard and could react at a moments notice without an ounce of hesitation "I do have a question though…." she trailed off as he stopped in his tracks and she rammed into his back.

"Don't move Sakura-chan, we're being followed" the Uchiha lowered his voice, keeping his gaze locked with hers and pretending like he'd only stopped because she'd said she had a question she wanted to ask him.

Her heart skipped a beat at how close he was to her and her blood threatened to rise to the surface and engulf her face in heat but she tamped down on the urge to blush and cleared her throat playing along like a good little apprentice should.

"Right so I was wondering about elemental scrolls, can you also seal jutsu's inside of them or just the element" the only pink haired girl in existence questioned keeping up the facade that she was oblivious as her question was considered.

And they started forward again, well aware that they were being followed, the culprits chakra was easily picked up on and fluctuating constantly revealing his presence proving that he was incompetent in the art of tracking and moving unseen.

"You can seal jutsu's inside of them as well Sakura-chan, what were you thinking, pairing a water jutsu with your water elemental scrolls, that would work" the raven haired adult commented, shifting his gaze in the direction of their pursuer discretely.

Sakura tilted her head to the side as she thought on it "Precisely that way I would expend less chakra than I have to, I want to win but I know I'll get pitted against another opponent and so want to save as much chakra as I can" the pinkette nodded moments later.

Just as he acted and vanished with nary a sound, the body flicker in it's glory, he wasn't nicknamed Shisui of Teleportation for no reason after all, not more than a second later a scream filled the air from behind her.

"Phew that was a close one huh Sakura-chan" Shisui returned less than a heart beat later, wiping away nonexistence sweat as if he'd exerted himself taking out one measly chunin class shinobi and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

And shake her head in exasperation "Really Shisui-san don't act like that was difficult" Sakura snorted as they started forward again without fear of being followed this time and a day later finally reached their newest destination.

A clearing filled with nothing but rocks, it was a very earthy terrain and she blinked at it for several minutes, taking the clearing in, in it's entirety noticing the several hiding places and noting them down in her mind.

"What do you think Sakura-chan, pretty good huh, and only a couple days away from the Leaf Village" the twenty one year old spread his arms asking his apprentice her opinion on the new clearing he'd taken her to.

Sakura smiled brightly, "I love it Shisui-san, it's perfect to practice my earth jutsu's in, plus I would be able to use my surroundings to my advantage and hide in plain sight with a camouflage seal, hmm that makes me wonder" the thirteen year old exclaimed.

Flopping down on a rock it was late in the day after all so she had plenty of time to think as her teacher for the month went about making camp and cooking dinner for the both of them "Makes you wonder about what Sakura-chan" Shisui prodded after an hour of silence on her part.

In which she'd meditated to sharpen her senses and expand her chakra reserves "If that's possible in the fight against Shino, using a camouflage seal so long as he doesn't leave one of his female beetles on me and taking him out that way" Sakura admitted taking up a fish and biting into it.

"Certainly an idea, now are you ready for the battle simulation genjutsu you asked for, a late night training session" the raven haired male reminded her of her earlier request and Sakura nodded her head eagerly, not more than a second later she was deep within a genjutsu.

Fighting against a fake Shino and running through all the battle tactics that she'd thought up, but hadn't decided on any solid plan yet, before growing bored and broke out of the genjutsu easily "Genjutsu wouldn't work on me either, I have a natural aptitude for it" the pinkette commented.

Mentally and physically exhausted now as she rolled out her bedroll, then crawled into it to get some shut eye, her friend wasn't to far behind her after setting up various traps, he was definitely going to ask Itachi to teach her after the Chunin Exams.

The next morning on the thirteenth day of her month long training period she tried different tactics "You know Sakura-chan how would you like to have your own signature teleportation object that signals who you are when you body flicker before others" the Uchiha inquired suddenly.

Causing her to pause as she practiced the body flicker technique, trying to fade from existence like he could, but only managing to produce a lot of smoke as she focused on an area to teleport to, "Like what, cause I'm tired of this blasted smoke" the girl huffed.

Fanning the smoke from her face, she couldn't quite get down the mechanics just yet so produced way to much smoke during the technique which irritated her, "Take for instance cherry blossoms, you could become known by the Moniker as the Dashing Pink Blossom" he chuckled.

Her eyes widened as she considered the possible nickname "Definitely that then but how does one use different objects for the body flicker technique" she was intrigued now and couldn't help but get curious as new possibilities opened up to her.

"First though you must get the body flicker technique down and day after tomorrow your weights will be upped again, we should wait before adding objects into the mix probably after the Chunin Exams if you're okay with waiting" Shisui said sheepishly.

Realizing he'd just distracted his little apprentice when she was supposed to be focused "Your right and I promise I'll get it down by next week at the earliest" Sakura vowed, she was a very determined girl after all and she definitely wanted to become strong enough to win her fight.

After two more hours of practicing Shisui's signature technique, she switched to her three elemental nature training, followed by lunch and a quick dip in a nearby stream, chakra enhanced strength training, medical training, and finally fuinjutsu training.

Then she ran several laps around the clearing they were in ducking and weaving around the various rocks to avoid getting whacked or ramming into one, before it was time for dinner courtesy of Shisui.

"So Sakura-chan have you come up with any new tactics to use during your fight against Shino" the Uchiha questioned, like he had every night for almost two weeks and without fail Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

With a light nod "Striking his nerves with senbon needles, though I'm not very good at it and I'm not sure I would even be able to hit his nerves with the fragile needles and two weeks wouldn't be long enough to learn the weapon inside and out, not like a tantou" the pinkette rattled out.

"Hmm not a bad idea, but your right, that's one of them that's more than likely to fail on you before you can truly go anywhere with it" the twenty one year old nodded in agreement, he knew she was a smart cookie, but even he was impressed with how much she'd come up with.

Sakura covered her mouth as a yawn cracked her jaw "Anyway I'm gonna get some shut eye so goodnight Shisui-san" the thirteen year old bid the man goodnight, crawled into her bedroll and was out like a light moments later.

Five days later they were on the move again making their way slowly back to the Hidden Leaf Village, at that point she'd mastered the body flicker in just two and a half weeks, only three more more days remained before the third week of training she was allotted was over.

"What have you learned so far Sakura-chan, it's time to start coming up with a solid plan, your speed is double that of what it was when we left and your skills have improved, will you be ready a week and three days from now for your fight" Shisui questioned.

As they walked slowly back to their village "Always be aware of your surroundings and never let your opponent take you off guard, be patient and keep calm, don't let your opponent rile you up to the point you lose your temper" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Just a few of the things she'd learned while gone on this trip with Shisui, who nodded "Good, now every battle tactic you've thought up, practiced with in a simulated genjutsu that I created especially for you, start putting some of them together, remember have a back up plan for your back up plan" the Uchiha reminded.

"I know Shisui-san, my speed for instance will throw Shino off, I can move in that way, if that doesn't work, I'll go for my elemental scrolls, use a couple of water jutsu, expend as little chakra as I can, maybe go for the earth jutsu tactic to throw him off balance, use a cover of laughing gas smoke" the pinkette listed.

Shisui nodded in satisfaction "Not bad, plus you must also be wary of whether or not he's planted one of his female beetles on you" he reminded again and Sakura crossed her arms over her chest thinking up idea's to thwart that idea.

Worse case scenario the both of them could end up in a deadlock and the fight would be called a tie and she wanted to avoid that "Hmm, I'll use an oil that insects don't like, rub it on my skin and clothes before the fight" she finally came up with.

"Nice one Sakura-chan it's sure to bug him quite a bit when his beetles refuse to go anywhere near you, get it hahaha I crack myself up sometimes" Shisui snorted and his little apprentice stared at him in disbelief before shaking her head.

"Sometimes I wonder about your sanity Shisui-san" Sakura gave him an awkward smile, until they both cracked up laughing thoroughly enjoying the short down time in which they trekked in the direction of their village.

Which took over two days and they were finally back in the clearing they started out in and a day later came the end of the third week of training "Are you ready Sakura-chan, cause this time I'm going to join your training session, to help you improve your taijutsu" the raven haired male asked.

She swallowed thickly it was always frightening to spar against this particular person "I'm ready come at me Shisui-san with everything you've got and I'll do my best to keep up" the pinkette finally nodded settling into a stance.

His eyes softened and he dashed forward thrusting his foot out at her in hopes of getting the first hit in, only to have the girl body flicker away from him "Already using that against me" the Uchiha pouted, that's what made her such a good pupil, how quickly she picked up on things.

Sakura smiled innocently "Of course I won't let you have the element of surprise against me Shisui-san, Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" the only pink haired girl in existence sped through a set of hand signs, adding shuriken to the mix and setting off the jutsu.

The jutsu was easy enough to dodge, but the foot that came flying at him took him by surprise because he thought she'd keep her distance, her eyes met his burning with slowly building confidence, he cursed and directed the foot to the ground.

Where the earth exploded beneath the limb "That's not cute Sakura-chan you should take it easier on me, I'm delicate" Shisui sulked at her dodging around the fist that came at him and striking out with his tantou and going through his own set of hand signs.

Which was countered by a water jutsu, creating a cover of steam as the two differing elements collided "And have my ass kicked don't think so Shisui-san and delicate yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy" Sakura snorted, voice distorted the genjutsu that she cast was broken easily.

And he wasn't sure which direction the girl would come from as all manners of weapons came sailing towards him from all directions until the steam cleared to reveal a bunch of clones, water clones to be precise "Mean, Obito and Madara taught you to be wise to my antics" he sulked.

She snickered unsympathetically at him "Course they did because if they didn't you'd be unmanageable on a daily basis and there's only so much pouting I can handle" she grinned ducking low and swinging her fist at him.

Until all the water clones were wiped out, left with no other choice she shot out of the ground having been hiding there since earlier and nearly managed to hit him in the chin before he body flickered a safe distance away.

Before to long it was inevitable as she wore down from the fight and was unable to go on "Do you concede the fight Sakura-chan" the twenty one year old held his tantou to her throat as she tripped and he body flickered to her side to make sure she wasn't trying to pull any more fast ones on him.

"I concede Shisui-san you don't have to worry I'm plum exhausted and these eleven pound weights are the devils in disguise" Sakura nodded quietly sitting up with his help as camp and dinner were made before traps were set up and they crawled into their bedrolls to get some rest.

For the rest of the week, five days to be precise, was an all out spar between the two of them and when they started forward the rest of the way to their village, there was only two days left before the final round of the Chunin Exams in which she'd be participating in.

Of course it wasn't more than fifteen miles into their trek, with twenty five miles to go that trouble caught up with them again in the form of two familiar people that were somehow revived as well, followed by a bunch of bandits.

Shisui shot his little apprentice a look as she stared wide eyed at the two newcomers "Sakura focus, don't get distracted" he ordered sharply, Sakura shook her head to clear it of the cobwebs, dropped her pack and launched head first into the fight.

Punching the ground until it exploded beneath their feet "Doton: Earth Stitching Jutsu" she sped through the hand signs to one of her favorite jutsu's that she'd learned, then slapped a couple of hand made exploding tags to one of the bandits and set it off after body flickering a safe distance away.

When the fight was over she walked calmly over to her pack and slid it onto her back again without a word, emerald eyes focused on the duo "Well you certainly have improved since the last time we saw each, our presence must be a shock for you" the former Mist Shinobi snorted.

"Though we weren't expecting to see you and without your team, where are they Sakura-san" the younger boy with dark almost black hair inquired gently the same as he use to be, kind and way to soft, her hands clenched tightly around the straps of her pack.

Before she blew out a breath and shot a glance to her teacher "Name's Shisui Uchiha, and your Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village, guess you got revived somehow to and you must be Haku of Ice Release, I took Sakura-chan on as my apprentice" Shisui announced.

And the girl nodded quietly "That's right Zabuza-san, Haku-san, the reason for my improvement and I'm not currently on speaking terms with Hatake-san as he is no longer my official sensei, I'm only on team seven for appearance" Sakura explained.

That wasn't to say she didn't still care about the two boys that were her teammates "Just what exactly did Kakashi do to make you unable to even speak his first name or not talk to him" Zabuza asked in disbelief.

Last time he saw the brats they hung off the man's every word, followed his every order without question "What about Naruto and Sasuke, do you still speak with them" Haku prodded carefully sensing it was a sensitive topic.

And it was "Kakashi-san let's just say tried to break her arm and fractured her cheek" the Uchiha muttered in a dark tone of voice still extremely angry over that as Sakura kept her gaze glued to the ground remembering that single heartbreaking moment in which her own sensei turned on her.

Just because she was tired of being left out of team training or fights in which she cold hold her own in "C..Could we get home to the Leaf Village now Shisui-san" the pinkette questioned quietly, it had been a long month of training after all.

His gaze softened and they started forward the two revivals on their heels "So what are you doing all the way out here anyway brat, regardless of whether or not your his apprentice" the older raven haired male asked carefully.

Not sure how to handle the new situation that cropped up on them "Were you training, it's the only plausible explanation" the brunette prodded gently, keeping pace easily with the others as he'd been trained, though he did take note of the bandage wraps.

"Training for the Chunin Exams, Sakura-chan here made it to the final round, so I got permission to bring her out here for the entire month and teach her a few things" Shisui grinned earning a small smile as the girl came out of her thoughts.

Jade eyes brightening "That's right and I'm so totally gonna win, my opponent doesn't have a clue of what I'm capable of and the small display during my fight in the preliminary rounds wasn't enough to give him any sort of idea that I might have even more up my skills" Sakura snickered.

"So long as you believe in yourself then you can win, I hate to admit it but you're a far cry from that little kunoichi who cried what over four/five months ago" Zabuza shrugged, unknowingly boosting the girls confidence in herself.

"And we'll be there to watch right or is that impossible" Haku wasn't sure what they were going to be getting themselves into by going back to the Leaf Village with the Leaf Shinobi, but he was pretty sure they weren't going to be rogues anymore.

Shisui glanced at them he didn't know what to tell them either as they set off at an even more grueling pace, though as they neared the gates Sakura became rigid at the sight of her sensei, who she'd been avoiding like the plague.

His lone onyx eye sought her viridian orbs out, but she avoided his gaze and kept glued to Shisui's side, his shoulders slumped "Felt your chakra a ways back, come with us to Hokage-sama's office" Kakashi shrugged looking tired.

He'd really screwed up and nothing he could say or do would ever fix what he'd caused, Shisui and Sakura were on their heels as they hurried to the Hokage Tower to check in with Minato, before splitting up, there was only two days left before the Chunin Exams and those days were spent relaxing.

Then it was time for the final round and it was time to show everyone just how much she believed in her abilities to win as the final contestants gathered in the arena, their proctor Genma Shiranui and the first fight was between Naruto and Neji, the final round had officially begun and she couldn't wait for her turn against Shino Aburame.


End file.
